Just like Matt
by Justicerocks
Summary: Louie spends some quality time with Matt and comes to a few realizations. Post 4.23 "Superhero"
**A\N:** The idea for this came to me after watching the finale. Originally I wanted it to be part of a story I'm brainstorming but I couldn't let it go. So, I decided to post it as a one-shot, you may however see a scene like this again in that story.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** Post 4.23 "Superhero"

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Just Like Matt**

"Louie be care-" Gabby tried too warn the toddler as they entered the apartment but he wasn't listening.

"Matt! "Matt!" Matt!" He ran as fast as he could into the spare bedroom.

"Hey buddy." Matt was quick to pick the toddler up before he got into to much trouble in the room. " It had been almost a month since Gabby had officially gotten Louie and after Kelly moved out of the apartment they were getting the room all ready for Louie. Matt had been painting it and using sharp tools he didn't ant the toddler t ouch.

"Got toys!" Louie told him excitedly as Matt lifted him up and wrapped his legs around Matt's chest his feet kicking out excitedly, "Come!"

"Of course," Matt loved seeing him smile, he carried him into the living room and set him on the floor. He chuckled as Louie dove head first into the bags. He threw out all kinds of things, new books, toy cars, transformers, paw patrol toys, action figures, stuff animals etc. "Look!" He found what he was looking for and with Gabby's help he pulled out the big box. "Truck!" He pointed proudly to the big toy fire tuck, "Like you!"

"Yeah buddy that's like mine," Matt's smile only got wider. He was so amazed that in only a little less then a month Louie had become so attached to him. "Show me what else you got?"

"This!" Louie pulled out a pretend fire hat and jacket, "Look!"

"Oh wow," Matt grinned, "You going to come to the fire house and help me out? You'd fit right in?"

"Yes!" Louie bobbed his head up and down. "Toys! Park!" He asked. "Peese," He added, He'd quickly learnt that he wouldn't get his way with Matt and Gabby without the use of manners. Something he'd never had to worry about before.

"Later Louie I promise," Matt reached out to him, 'Right now I want to finish working in your new room. I need to go to the store and buy some new things. You need some shelves and a toy box. I'm going to make you one."

"I elp" He asked hopefully.

"I can see what you can do," Matt smiled.

"Okay," Gabby looked at Matt, "I need to go back to the apartment and figure out hat we need in terms of groceries. You're good with him?" Matt was now Louie's foster dad but Gabby knew the toddler could be a handful and Matt had work to do.

"Yeah," Matt nodded, "We're good here. Louie did Gabby get you some lunch?"

"Yucky sandwich?" He made a face and frowned, "No like."

"Well you're not getting anything else until dinner unless it's healthy," Gabby warned him. She was trying to get him to start eating healthy. Something that was very hard. She was pretty sure he'd hardly ever had a home cooked meal before.

"Matt?" He looked up at him with his big brown eyes. Matt was more likely to give him what he wanted and he had quickly learnt that.

"Matt! Don't you dare!" Gabby warned, "No snacks, you give him enough chips when you and Kelly take him out to baseball games."

"Sorry buddy," Matt looked at he toddler, "We need to do what Gabby says. Now you stay here and play with your new toys. I'm going to keep working on your room. You can't come in because there are lots of sharp objects."

"No!" Louie shook his head. If there was one thing he hated it was to be told he couldn't do something.

"If you're good then maybe later we can go to the store and buy some more things for your room. Do you want a big picture of s fire truck?"

"Yes!"

"Well then you play nicely out here for me," He explained the rules. Louie needed rules and boundaries but they'd learnt he also needed to have something good to look forward to, He'd hardly ever gotten lots of one-on-one attention before so he loves spending time with Matt and Gabby and everyone else who dotted on him and spoiled him rotten.

Gabby left to do some grocery shopping and Matt helped Louie sort out all of his new things. He got out some toys for him and went back to the room. It wasn't long before the toddler got board and he came into the room.

"Don't come any closer buddy," Matt saw him standing in the doorway with his favourite blue blanket.

"Oday,"Louie just watched him work. He'd never had any man that paid so much attention to him as Matt did. Matt loved him and he loved Matt. He figured maybe this was what it felt like to be loved, like what happened to Corduroy at the end of his favourite book.

Matt picked up hid beer and placed the beverage on his lips, Louie watching with great interest, When Matt took a sip Louie grinned, "Louie one?"

Matt placed the beet back on the floor and looked at the boy. "Sorry buddy you're to young for one of these."

"No!" Louie began to cry, "Peese!" He needed one. If he was going to be like Matt he needed one. Why couldn't he have one?"

"I'm sorry bud," Matt would give him a sip but he knew that would only make him want more. Louie wasn't the kind of child to just give things up easily."

"Why?" Louie wanted to know.

Matt tried to think of an easy way to explain it, there wasn't really one, so he decided to be honest "Because this drink has alcohol in it and alcohol is something children are not allowed to drink. It's against the law."

"Like bad people? Antonio put away?" Louie tilted his head to one side. He'd met Antonio and found it exciting to know a police officer, although it wasn't as cool as Matt and Gabby both being fire fighters.

"Yeah if I give you some it wouldn't be very good."

"Gabby no like?"

"No Gabby wouldn't be happy," Matt told him, "There is something I can do though," Matt walked towards him he lifted the boy up in his arms and carried him into the kitchen. He found an empty bottle of beer in the recycling bin. He put Louie on the counter beside the sink and proceeded to give the bottle a good rinsing out. Once he was satisfied he went to the fridge and got out some apple juice and poured some into the bottle. "There you go," He handed it to Louie, "Now you can have some kid friendly beer."

"No juice," Louie shook his head.

"Yeah but we can call it kid friendly beer," Matt could see how he'd be confused, "You want to put on your shoes and come I and help me."

"Yes!" Louie nodded excitedly, "Store?"

"We can go to the store when Gabby gets back," Matt realized Gabby had his car seat. "We need to get you another car seat for my truck."

"Yes!" Louie nodded again as Matt put him on the ground and he put on his shoes. He put them on the wrong feet but he ran happily into the room anyways "Matt!" he called waving his apple juice around, "Work!"

"I'm coming buddy," Matt smiled and followed him into the room, He wasn't able to get much work done with the toddler there but he wouldn't have traded it for anything. He loved Louie and loved how he tried his best to copy just about everything he did.

"I'm back! How are my boys doing?" Gabby walked back into the apartment five hours later.

"Gabby!" Louie ran to her, "Look beer!" He held out the bottle poudly."

Gabby picked Louie up and smelt the bottle. She knew Matt would never give him an entire bottle of beer "Apple juice," She looked at Matt, "Smart thinking."

"You sound surprised," He feigned hurt, "Tell Gabby what we decided to call it."

"Kid beer," Louie smiled happily, "Matt?" He looked at Gabby, "Go back."

"Alright," Gabby kissed his forehead and set him on the ground the toddler running happily back to Matt who picked him up. "I got another car seat for your truck," Gabby picked up some of the grocery bags and carried them into the kitchen, "I'm going to make a casserole for dinner. You want to bring in the rest of the groceries?"

"No pizza!" Louie frowned. "Want pizza!"

"You'll like Gabby's casserole," Matt promised him, "What one are you making Gabby?

"The macaroni and cheese one. We can have some green beans too."

"Ooh I love green beans," Matt said as he smiled widely. In reality they weren't his favourite but he wanted to see what Louie's reaction would be.

"Me too!" Louie immediately coped his face, "I eat them!" He promised.

"Good boy," Matt kissed his forehead, "You have to eat lots of vegetables to grow big and strong."

"Be like you," Louie looked up at him.

With tears in his eyes Matt hugged him, "Yeah Louie you'll be like me."

Louie hugged him tightly in return, "Love you Daddy."

Gabby stopped what she was doing in the kitchen and looked up. Louie had never done that before. "Louie…"

"Love you Mommy!" Louie lifted hid head from Matt's shoulder and looked at her.

"Yeah we love you to Louie. We love you so much." Gabby responded tears in her eyes as well, "We love you so much," She walked towards them and kissed Louie' forehead hugging him and Matt. She looked up at Matt and knew they were thinking the same thing. There life was perfect right now.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
